


Could it be

by Malecalltheway



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecalltheway/pseuds/Malecalltheway
Summary: The Starks and the Boltons were family friends. Roose Bolton and Ned Stark have been friends since they were toddlers and now their kids were friends. Ramsay has had the biggest crush on Sansa since they were kids but of course he never had the courage to tell her so it was basically his fault that Sansa was dating the biggest dick Joffrey Baratheon





	Could it be

The Starks and the Boltons were having their annual dinner they do every Saturday, Sansa was on her way and Ramsay was waiting for her to arrive. He was currently in the den with his younger brother Denjen and the Stark children. Robb was there with his wife Talissa and Jon was there with his fiancée Danerys. Ramsay kept looking out the window and Denny laughed.

"She is on her way" everyone knew how Ramsay felt about Sansa, besides Sansa.

"Shut it little brother" Ramsay sometimes hated being the other sibling. Then he saw Sansa pull up in a cab and got out and ran to the house. He looked towards the entrance way and saw her run upstairs. Something was wrong, he felt it. He got up and followed her upstairs and heard mumbling in the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Just a minute" he heard Sansa but her voice sounded shaky. He opened the door and saw her nose bleeding and a cut on her lip. Ramsay shut the door and went over to her.

"What the fuck happened?" Ramsay was mad now.

"I fell" she lied.

"Don't lie to me" Sansa knew she could never lie to Ramsay.

"I tried breaking up with Joffrey and he did this" Sansa sobbed. Ramsay pulled her closer not caring about the blood. He silently text Robb to come upstairs with Jon and Bran before he continued to hug her. Not that long after did they hear a knock and Sansa panick. "Please don't say anything" Sansa hurried to wipe the blood off when Ramsay opened the door.

"I'm sorry Sansa but this is unacceptable" her brothers were shown and they looked at her. "Before you ask, Joffrey did this when she tried breaking up with him."

"Father!" Robb yelled to his father.

"Robb please!" Sansa was sobbing hysterically.

"Sansa he is paying for this" Jon said to her. Not that long after did Ramsay pull her outside to the hallway where his father, Ned, and everyone else was. Catelyn gasped and went over to her daughter.

*3 months later*

The events that happened three months ago had been hectic. But Sansa got a restraining order and after that Joffrey and his family had moved since the whole town despised the teenager. Everything had died down and Sansa and Ramsay were alone working on a project they were partners on. The two were a few months apart and in the same grade in high school. They were both seniors.

"So how are you and Myranda?" Sansa asked.

"We broke up" Ramsay dated a girl name Myranda, yes she was known as the school slut but Ramsay only dated her because he wanted to see if Sansa would get jealous.

"What? Why?" Sansa stopped gluing and looked at her best friend. Ramsay sighed and looked at her.

"Because she wanted to have sex and I didn't want to" Ramsay kind of told the truth.

"Wait, are you still a virgin Ramsay?" Sansa was sort of amused but also glad.

"Shut up" was all he said.

"Ramsay it's okay, in all honesty I wish I still was. Giving it up too Joffrey wasn't really fun" Sansa explained.

"I really don't want to talk about him" Ramsay was still angry

Sansa nodded, she knew he was still pissed off at what happened. "I'm sorry."

"For what? What happened wasn't your fault" Ramsay stopped and looked at her. Sansa shook her head.

"It is, if I didn't date him and follow my heart this wouldn't be happening" Sansa looked down.

"What?" Now he was confused.

"I'm in love with someone else, but I only dated Joffrey because at the time I thought it was wrong but now I know that it's not " Sansa sighed and stood up to take her coat to her closet.

"What do you mean it was wrong?" Ramsay was now standing a few feet from her. She looked at him and smiled a bit.

"I'm in love with you Ramsay" Sansa looked down. She felt his fingers lift up her chin and she looked into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you too Sansa" Ramsay laughed before he kissed her. There was a lot of sparks and the two were soon in a heated kiss. Sansa and Ramsay's hands were gripping and squeezing what they could. Sansa led him over to the bed and pushed him down on it and got on top of him without breaking the kiss. Sansa grinded into Ramsay's dick and it caused them both to moan. Sansa felt how hard he was already and she wanted him but didn't want to force him. She pulled away and he kind of whined whiched caused her to giggle a bit.

"I don't want to feel like I'm pressuring you" Sansa was about to get off when Ramsay gripped her hips and grinded his cock against her soaking panties. They both moaned.

"I want you to be my first Sansa. My virginity was always meant to be taken by you" Ramsay explained. Sansa smiled before she stood up and removed her panties. She then unbuckled his pants to release his member. She leaned down to suck it but he stopped her. "I really appreciate that you want to do that. But I've been dreaming of this for a while so I don't give a fuck if this is rushed or not. I just want to be inside you" Ramsay just wanted to let her fuck him and him enjoy being inside her.

"You sure?"

"Yes" Ramsay wanted her so bad. His cock was throbbing so bad he craved and needed her. She took off her blouse and then her bra and Ramsay moaned when he finally saw her delicious breasts. She then unbuttoned his shirt until she saw his abs. She then got back on top of him and grabbed his cock which made him hiss in want. She placed it at her entrance and she looked at him one last time before she sank down and his whole cock was inside her. The both moaned at the feeling. Sansa started off slow before she quickened her pace. Ramsay eventually got into the rhythm and he would thrust up when she'd thrust down and it would cause them both to moan at the friction. Sansa kissed him and continued to fuck him with all she had, him matching her thrusts and having a good grip on her hair.

"Ramsay" she moaned as he somehow managed to find her g-spot, he realized she liked this and he managed to find it again and again, etc. she used his chest to steady her as she went faster and it caused her to go a little bit harder then before. Ramsay held onto her waist when she quickened her pace. The two were panting and sweating, Sansa bed kept hitting the wall and the two were glad they were alone. Ramsay sat up and put one of her breast in his mouth and gentally nibbled on it. "Oh gods yes" Sansa kept the pace. Ramsay felt himself getting close and he gribbed her a little harder.

"Fuck Sansa, I'm about to come" Ramsay moaned. He felt her walls clench around him and she kept moving her hips like and expert.

"Come for me darling, come inside me" she flirted. Ramsay kept meeting her thrusts and it wasn't long until they both came together in perfect harmony. When Sansa rode out both their highs they sat there just looking at one another. His cock still inside her.

"Wow" Sansa giggled before kissing him. "You're fantastic."

"Thanks" she smiled sheepishly. "I hope your first time was okay."

"It was better then okay, it was phenomenal " Sansa saw the honesty. "But next time, I'm on top" they both laughed together.

"Well who said that we were finished?" She smiled seductively.

"Oh you little minx" before he flipped them over and this time he fucked her.


End file.
